Traditional hook and loop mechanical fasteners are widely used in numerous products and articles such as diapers, shoes, disposable gowns, etc. In spite of their prevalence, they suffer from several drawbacks. The hook material typically is stiff and impermeable, and when used in articles worn on or near the human body, may irritate the skin or be uncomfortable. The hook material typically cannot be stretched or deformed significantly. Further, for some applications, the entanglement of hooks into loop material can frequently be difficult to remove, or may adhere to unintended surfaces. The highly abrasive nature of the hook material can also damage some surfaces. The act of peeling the hooks and loops apart can also result in a loud and unpleasant noise, making it difficult to release a fastener discreetly. Further still, in some applications low peel strength but high in-plane resistance to shear is desired, whereas conventional hook and loop fasteners may offer excessively high peel strength to achieve a given level of in-plane shear resistance.
Variations of hook and loop fasteners have been proposed in which a foam layer is used to engage with hooks, but replacing low-cost, flexible loop material with thicker, generally more expensive foams does not appear to have provided significant advantages, and does not address the known limitations of hook layers. Hook and loop fasteners have also been proposed in which an added foam section provides increased friction for a fastening member in a securing zone, but such proposals have not overcome the inherent limitations of hook materials.
What is needed is an improved mechanical fastener that solves one or more of the aforementioned problems.